FATE
by ChlorinHalidza
Summary: Pernahkah Kau mencintai seseorang begitu besar, hingga Tak terkatakan, hingga Tak tertahankan, hingga Kau Tak bisa membayangkan menjalani Hari tanpanya. Pernahkah Kau merasakan perasaan begitu sakit yang datang bersamaan, perasaan sendiri, perasaan Tak lagi menjadi sesuatu yang berarti. Ini kisah Yamanaka Ino dan takdirnya.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Berada di atas pesawat di saat senja merupakan salah satu pemandangan yang paling indah yang pernah Yamanaka Ino saksikan selama 22 tahun hidupnya. Aquamarinenya hampir tak berkedip menatap langit yang mulai kemerahan, ditambah posisi pesawat yang sempurna berada di atas awan membuat senja saat itu semakin menakjubkan. Beruntung dia memilih kursi dekat jendela, walau sesekali dia harus menjauhkan diri, begitu silau sinar matahari yang masuk terlalu banyak.

Mereka telah mengudara selama kurang lebih 20 menit, jika mengingat waktu yang ditunjukan boarding passnya, masih 2 jam lebih sebelum Ino sampai di tujuan. Ini perjalanan pertama kalinya ke luar negeri, tentu beberapa kali Ayahnya mengajak liburan namun hanya sebatas dalam negeri. Ino tak menyangka bahwa Ia akan duduk di sana, sendiri, menuju negara yang bahkan tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya. Ia akan menuju suatu tempat, yang tak ada seorang pun yang mengenalnya, pun tak ada yang Ia kenali. Ia sendiri, tanpa seorang pun.

Sudut bibir Ino terangkat, membentuk senyum miris. Ia sudah meninggalkan jepang, meninggalkan Konoha, namun sudut-sudut kota itu masih tergambar jelas di benaknya. Kejadian beberapa bulan terakhir masih terus menghantuinya, bagaikan momok yang membuat persendiannya nyeri, hatinya sesak dan aquamarinenya memanas. Entah dosa apa yang telah Ia lakukan sampai Tuhan menghukumnya sesakit ini. Lagi-lagi Ino tersenyum miris.

1

Sepi. Sangat sepi. Ino masih berguling di ranjangnya, bermalas-malasan. Ini malam minggu, harusnya Ia menghabiskan waktu di luar dengan Choji atau Sakura atau pun sahabatnya yang lain. Tapi, tidak, hujan di luar membuatnya malas, ditambah ayahnya yang sedang tak di rumah membuatnya harus menghabiskan malam itu sendiri.

Ino tak suka sendiri, semua tahu itu. Pribadinya ceria, walau sedikit cerewet, sedikit _bossy_, tapi mudah untuk menjadikan Ino teman. Ino pribadi yang manja, Ia sendiri mengakui itu. Salahkan Ayahnya yang selalu menuruti semua keinginan putri satu-satunya itu. Tapi toh tak apa, selain ayahnya Ino punya beberapa sahabat yang akan selalu membantu Ino.

Suara ketukan samar terdengar, membuat Ino menyibak selimut, menajamkan pendengaran, sungguh, siapa yang berkunjung di tengah hujan begini. Suara ketukan itu semakin tinggi, bahkan samar terdengar seruan memanggil namanya. Dengan enggan, Ino menarik tubuhnya, berjalan menuju pintu, Ia sempat mengecek lewat jendela untuk kemudian berlari segera membuka pintu rumahnya

"SHIKA" Ino menjerit, demi menyaksikan sahabatnya tengah berdiri di sana, tertawa, sambil merentangkan tangan untuk selanjutnya menangkap tubuh Ino dalam sebuah pelukan.

"_Miss you so much, Shika_" Ino berbisik, terdengar tawa dari pria yang dipeluknya "_Miss you too, Ino. But not that much_" sontak Ino melepas pelukan, menatap pria depannya dengan wajah cemberut. Namun, hanya beberapa detik wajah cemberut Ino terganti dengan senyuman, menggamit lengan sahabatnya, menariknya masuk.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Keduanya terduduk di ruang tamu, Shikamaru melepaskan jaket yang semakin berat di tubuhnya karena air hujan "Shika kau basah" Ino menjerit pelan, selanjutnya menghilang dan kembali dengan beberapa handuk tebal "Keringkan dengan ini, nanti kau sakit. Apa kau ingin mandi atau baju baru kering. Aku-"

"Tak usah Ino, handuk ini cukup. Aku tak begitu basah, jaket ini melindungiku" Ino menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu tersenyum menyadari jaket yang dikenakan Shikamaru adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Ino yang ke 17 kemarin.

"Jadi kapan kau pulang, shika?" Ino mengulang pertanyaannya, gadis itu duduk disamping shikamaru yang tengah sibuk mengeringkan pakaiannya "Tadi pagi, harusnya aku masih di tempat tidur, tapi Ibuku khawatir, katanya kau sedang sendiri jadi aku disuruh ke sini" Tanpa Shikamaru sadari jawabannya, sedikit banyak membuat perempuan di depannya kesal. Jadi shikamaru datang bukan karena rindu Ino, hanya karena disuruh ibunya. Tak tahukah pria ini, bagaimana hari-hari berat penuh rindu yang dilaluinya. Batin Ino.

Shikamaru masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya, saat menyadari gadis di sampingnya terdiam dan diamnya Ino adalah masalah. Otaknya segera berpikir, salah apa yang telah Ia lakukan "Mendokusei Ino, kenapa lagi?" Ino tetap memasang wajah cemberut "Kalau kau merasa terpaksa ke sini, pulang saja. Aku tak apa sendiri" Ino baru akan beranjak, sebelum tangannya ditarik untuk duduk kembali "Mendokusei Ino, kau harusnya tahu, aku takkan menerobos hujan deras begini, walaupun ibuku menyuruhku atau pun memaksa menemani Choji atau orang lain" perlu beberapa detik untuk Ino mencerna kalimat itu, lalu tersenyum dengan wajah merona.

"Kau mau teh?" Shikamaru menggeleng, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa "Apa aku boleh tidur di sini?"

"Kau mau menginap?" Aquamarine Ino melebar "Kupikir tak masalah, aku bisa pulang pagi-pagi. Aku masih butuh banyak tidur" pria itu mulai menutup mata "Kau berekspresi seakan kau tidak tidur di sana, Shika?"

"Suna panas, Ino. Betapa pun mengantukku, aku tak bisa tidur banyak" Ino hanya tertawa "Sebentar aku siapkan tempat tidur, kau bisa tidur dulu di sini, nanti aku bangunkan" Ino beranjak, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sudah mulai mengatur posisi tidur. Namun saat Ino kembali, pria itu tengah sempurna tidur dan Ino tak tega membangunkannya. Maka Ino mengambil batal dan selimut tebal, mengganjal kepala pria itu kemudian menyelimuti, memastikan shikamaru tak kedinginan.

Ino masih di sana beberapa menit kemudian, hanya diam memandang wajah damai Shikamaru. Ino tersenyum, Ia tak dapat mengontrol jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, wajahnya memanas, bahkan jari-jarinya terangkat mengusap wajah pria yang sedang terlelap. Ino dapat mendengar detakan jantungnya yang semakin keras, kala tubuhnya mendekat, melayangkan sebuah kecupan di kening sang pemuda.

"Love you, Shika"

…..

.

.

"Excuse me miss, do you wanna some coke or tea?" suara seorang pramugari menyadarkan Ino. Dia memaksakan sebuah senyum "Yes, Tea please" Ino kembali memandang keluar jendela. Senja yang tadi dilihatnya semakin pekat, warna jingganya semakin memerah menandakan gelap yang sebentar lagi datang. Otak Ino dipenuhi berbagai pikiran, tentang masa lalu, tentang apa yang terjadi sekarang, terlebih tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya di masa yang akan datang.

Apa yang akan Ia lakukan di negeri orang. Di mana dia harus menetap. Apa yang harus Ia kerjakan untuk membiayai hidupnya. Bagaimana Ia akan hidup sendiri di sana. Apakah Ia bisa bertahan.

Namun, di atas semua itu, Ino tak menyesali keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Konoha, meninggalkan masa lalunya.

2

Hari ini ulang tahunnya yang ke 19, harusnya Ino bahagia, harusnya Ino merayakannya. Tapi tidak, pesan dari sahabatnya menghancurkan semua. Katanya dia ada urusan maka tak bisa merayakan ulang tahun mereka bersama tahun ini. Cih, urusan apa yang lebih penting dari ulang tahun mereka. Ino membatin. Ino masih merajuk, bahkan saat ayahnya mengajak makan malam di luar Ino menolak. Ino menatap kotak di atas meja rias, hadiah untuk sahabatnya yang berulang tahun kemarin. Rencananya Ino ingin memberikannya hari ini, bersamaan dengan ulang tahunnya. Tapi semua kacau, tahukah dia bahwa Ino sudah mempersiapkan semua, bahkan gaun yang akan Ia kenakan sudah Ia persiapkan.

Ino mendengus. Ketukan di pintu kamarnya semakin membuatnya kesal. Siapa lagi yang berani mengganggu Ino saat ini. Frekuensi ketukan itu semakin besar, semakin menyakiti telinga Ino, maka dengan tubuh yang enggan Ino melangkah, siapa pun yang berada di balik pintu harus siap mendapat amukannya.

"SAKURA" Ino terkesiap begitu mendapati perempuran berambut merah muda yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu. Sakura hanya tersenyum, sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kotak di tangannya "Aku membuatkanmu cake" Ino hanya bisa melangkah, memeluk perempuan yang telah Ia anggap sahabat sejak kecil.

"Terimakasih banyak Sakura. Aku tak tahu kalau itu kau. Aku kira kau ada kerja part time malam ini" mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam, warna purple langsung mendistraksi emerald Sakura, menggambarkan warna kesukaan gadis yang menghuninya.

"Aku mengambil cuti, aku tak mungkin melewatkan ulang tahunmu kali ini" Kata Sakura sambil memotong kue yang Ia bawa, meletakkannya ke piring kecil dan menyodorkan ke gadis yang sedang berulang tahun.

"Hmm ini enak sekali Sakura, kuemu tak pernah mengecewakanku" Ino bergumam sambil menikmati kue buatan sahabatnya.

Sebenarnya Ino sedikit heran, Ia tak pernah memprediksi Sakura akan datang malam ini. Tentu Sakura tahu kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya, hanya saja mereka tak pernah merayakan di hari H. Mereka biasa merayakan di hari berikutnya, Sakura tahu hari H ulang tahun Ino biasa dirayakan bersama dua sahabat lelaki Ino yang lain, sahabat yang mungkin sudah bersama Ino sejak Ino dilahirkan.

Lagi pula, Sakura tak seperti Ino yang hanya berdiam di rumah. Gadis itu punya seribu satu hal yang harus dilakukan setiap harinya. Ino bahkan tak bisa membayangkan hidup seperti Sakura yang harus bekerja keras membiayai keluarga dan sekolahnya. Sakura harus membagi waktu antara kerja, mengurus orang tua nya yang sakit, dan kuliahnya.

"Boneka yang cantik Ino, itu baru? sepertinya aku baru pertama kali melihatnya" Emerald Sakura menatap sebuah Boneka beruang besar berwarna ungu muda, ukurannya yang super besar sangat mencolok di banding boneka yang lain.

"Cantik bukan, itu dari Choji. Dia memberikannya tadi pagi" Ino masih menikmati kue di piringnya. Sesekali menatap Sakura yang sepertinya sedang melamun. Sangat jelas bahwa jiwa sahabatnya itu sedang tak di sini, entah masalah apa lagi. Ino takkan bertanya, karena masalah Sakura hanya berputar pada finansial keluarganya dan seorang pria, hanya seorang dan Ino sudah tahu seluk beluk kisah mereka.

"Apa tak apa kau mengambil hari OFF, mereka takkan memecatmu kan?" Ino memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Sakura hanya tersenyum namun terlihat sendu "tidak, kupikir tidak. Kau tahu kan, aku jarang cuti, sesekali kupikir tak apa" Ino kembali tersenyum "Tapi terimakasih banyak Sakura, kau tahu kau menyelamatkan hari ulang tahunku yang kacau karena si pemalas itu"

"Shikamaru?" Sakura bersuara dengan nada bertanya "Hn siapa lagi, aku sudah reservasi restaurant untuk merayakan ulang tahun kami tapi dia malah membatalkan secara mendadak. Dasar"

……

"Sakura, apa menurutmu dia sedang merayakannya dengan yang lain? dengan seorang perempuan mungkin?"

…..

.

.

.

Suara bising di bagian depan, membuat Ino tersadar dari pemikirannya. Aroma lezat makanan segera tercium, ini sudah waktu makan malam, langit di luar semakin kelabu. Ino menyandarkan tubuh, merilekskan otot-ototnya yang beberapa menit lalu terasa tegang. Netranya masih menatap ke balik jendela, langit perlahan terbungkus kegelapan.

Mereka boleh jadi tengah menatap langit yang sama, namun dengan rasa yang berbeda.

3

Aquamarine Ino berbinar begitu menemukan benda yang telah dicarinya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ino takkan seantusias ini jika saja Tenten-teman kuliahnya tak datang dengan tergesa di suatu siang, hanya untuk memberi tahu bahwa Ia melihat Shikamaru di sebuah toko perhiasan dan Tenten memastikan bahwa Shikmaru membeli sesuatu dari toko tersebut.

Sebenarnya Sakura sudah mewanti-wanti, bahwa bisa saja itu hadiah untuk ibunya tapi Ino tahu bahwa Shikamaru bukan anak sebaik itu, _well_ tentu shikamaru bukan seorang anak durhaka tapi Shikamaru tetap bukan jenis anak yang akan menghadiahkan sesuatu kepada orang tuanya. Lagi pula, dia belum mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 20, pria malas itu berkelit, menyalahkan jadwal kuliahnya yang mulai padat.

Dan di sinilah Ino, di kamar Shikamaru. Ino tahu, harusnya Ia menunggu sang pemilik kamar, namun Ia tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Sama halnya ketika benda yang menyerupai-kotak kecil yang diselimuti red velvet- itu telah ditangannya, Ia tak dapat mengontrol jari-jarinya untuk tak membuka kotak tersebut.

Sang aquamarine benar-benar berbinar, memandang sebuah liontin cantik yang tergulung indah di sana, di bagian tengahnya terdapat sebuah bandul kecil bertuliskan dua huruf. Ino mengangkat liontin itu, mengeluarkan dari kotaknya, menatap dengan seksama huruf yang tercetak di sana. Detik selanjutnya, senyum lebar Ino tercipta, pada bandul tertulis huruf S dan I yang dicetak menyambung, kalung itu memang untuknya.

"Ino" sang pemilik kamar tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, mata kelam itu terpusat pada benda yang sedang dipegang Ino "Shika, kau harusnya bilang kalau kau telah menyiapkan hadiah untukku. Aku tetap akan menerimanya walau pun terlambat, shika" terjadi keheningan beberapa detik setelah kalimat itu terucap. Namun, selanjutnya Shikamaru tersenyum, berjalan mendekati Ino.

"Mau kupakekan?" Senyum Ino semakin lebar, berbalik, menyingkarkan helaian pirangnya. Begitu merasa liontin itu sudah sempurna terpasang di lehernya, Ino berbalik menghadap Shikamaru, masih dengan senyum.

"Bagaimana cantik, bukan?"

"… Yah, sangat cantik"

……

.

.

.

Ino menatap nanar makanan di depannya. Ia baru teringat bahwa tubuhnya tak terisi apapun sejak kemarin. Namun, tetap Ia hanya bisa memasukan hingga 5 sendok ke dalam mulutnya. Semua ini benar-benar meraup inginnya hingga tak bersisa.

4

Ino tengah terduduk di sebuah restaurant yang cukup dekat dengan kampusnya, Ia mempunyai janji dengan sahabat nanasnya. Pria itu, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sangat susah dihubungi. Ino tahu, jurusan yang diambil Shikamaru memang butuh perhatian yang lebih dibanding dengan jurusannya, tapi bukan berarti pria itu tak bisa lagi menemuinya, bukan.

Ino mendengus, ini sudah lewat 30 menit dari janjinya. Jika Ino mengingat, dalam sebulan ini Ia hanya bertemu shikamaru dua kali itupun secara kebetulan karena mereka mempunyai teman-teman yang sama. Ino tahu mereka telah 21 tahun, Ino sadar tak bisa lagi dengan seenaknya menyuruh pria itu. Mereka sudah dewasa, ditambah Ino dengar Shikamaru juga mulai magang di kantor Ayahnya. Mungkin Shikamaru benar-benar sibuk. Ino membuang nafas kasar.

"Hei, Ino" sebuah suara lembut terdengar, akuamarinenya sedikit terkejut memandang perempuan yang menyapanya "Hei Hinata" sapa Ino balik. Mereka tak begitu akrab, hanya dulu berada di akademik yang sama. Hinata adalah gadis bangsawan, keturunan klan terkemuka di Konoha, ditambah gadis itu cukup pemalu membuatnya berada jauh dari lingkungan Ino.

"Kau sendiri?" Ino tak tahu, mungkin begini rasanya berbicara dengan seorang bangsawan, rasanya terintimidasi, padahal gadis di depannya tengah tersenyum ramah. Perlu beberapa detik untuk Ino menemukan suaranya kembali "Tadinya aku ada janji dengan Shikamaru, tapi sepertinya Ia sedang sibuk" Ino berusaha tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

"Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru? Teman kita yang jenius itu kan?" Ino hampir tertawa mendengar deskripsi Hinata, yah hanya predikat jenius yang bisa diingat dari Shikamaru. Namun menyadari sosok yang sedang diajaknya bicara, Ia tak jadi tertawa, hanya mengangguk.

"Sebelum ke sini, aku sempat mampir ke Grand Mall Konoha, aku mampir di salah satu restorannya yang dilantai 3. Kalau tak salah aku melihat Shikamaru di sana, aku tak menyapa karena sepertinya dia sedang sibuk"

"Sibuk?"

"Yah, dia terlihat bersama seorang perempuan"

….

.

.

.

Ino menghembuskan nafas kasar, pemandangan dibalik jendela tak indah lagi. Aqumarinenya dialihkan ke arah lain. Netranya tertumbuk pada muda-mudi seusia Ino yang tengah duduk berdekatan sambil saling menggoda, tidak ada jarak di antara mereka seakan tempat duduk mereka menyatu. Ah, pastilah mereka sepasang kekasih.

Betapa Indahnya cinta yang bersambut. Pastilah mereka sangat bahagia, seperti sepasang kekasih di Konoha yang akan saling mengikat esok hari.

Ino meringis, menahan nyeri yang kembali terasa.

5

"Mungkin, aku takkan menikah" Kalimat Sakura terucap di suatu sore, di musim gugur. Gadis pink itu tengah berdiri didepan jendela salah satu ruangan di lantai 5 kampus mereka, emeraldnya menatap ke bawah, menatap mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang masih betah di kampus hingga sore.

"Sakura, kita masih muda. Setelah ini kau akan bertemu pria lain yang lebih baik darinya lalu jatuh cinta lagi" Ino berucap, berusaha menghibur sahabatnya yang sedang patah hati.

….

"Ah mereka serasi sekali" Ino sontak berdiri, berjalan mendekat jendela, mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya "Mereka pasangan yang serasi, Ino. Cantik, tampan, pintar, berasal dari keluarga dengan kelas yang sama"

….

"Aku iri, iri sekali. Walau aku ingin membencinya, tapi tak bisa, wajahnya secantik hatinya. Mereka pantas bersama" Ino menatap sahabatnya, emerald itu berkali-kali dikedipkan menahan liquid yang seakan bisa tumpah kapan saja.

"Sakura" Ino mendekat, memeluk sahabatnya, dan pecahlah tangis itu.

"Kau tahu, meski seberapa lama pun waktu yang kuhabiskan sebagai teman, sebagai sahabat. Kami tetap berada di dunia yang berbeda, takkan bisa bersentuhan karena Ia akan selalu menatap yang lain" Suara itu serak, Ino tak tahu bagaimana rasanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi Ia sakit melihat sahabatnya seperti ini "Sakura, percayalah di luar sana, masih banyak pria yang lebih tampan, lebih baik. Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi dokter, pasti akan banyak yang melirikmu" Sakura hanya tersenyum, pahit.

"Jika saja jatuh cinta semudah itu. Aku juga ingin jatuh cinta pada mereka yang mencintaiku saja. Tapi hatiku, hatiku tak bisa, Ino" dan Ino terdiam, membiarkan sahabatnya menangis. Sungguh Ia tak tahu, kalimat penghibur apa lagi yang harus Ia suarakan.

…..

"Ah mereka terlihat sangat bahagia"

.

.

.

.

Ino tak bisa menahan lagi air matanya. Benar. Walau pun Ia ingin membenci, namun dilihat dari sudut manapun perempuan itu memang jauh lebih pantas. Ah apalah arti dirinya, dibanding sang putri Suna. Perempuan yang jauh lebih dewasa, mandiri, berwibawa dan yang pastinya tidak merepotkan seperti dirinya.

Rasanya pasti bahagia sekali, mendapati orang yang kau cintai, juga mencintamu.

6

Hari ini Ino sempurna menghabiskan harinya di rumah, toko bunganya sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Apakah ini sedang musim pertunangan atau pernikahan. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali yang memesan bunga. Ino membatin. Setelah seharian Ia membantu ayahnya di toko melayani pembeli, rasa-rasanya tubuh Ino sangat Lelah.

Ino membuka ponselnya setelah mengabaikannya seharian, terdapat beberapa pesan dari teman-teman kuliahnya, juga dari sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. Ino tertarik dengan salah satu pesan dari sahabatnya, Choji. Ino bertanya memastikan apakah Shikamaru sedang dekat dengan seorang perempuan, teringat pertemuannya dengan Hinata 2 hari yang lalu.

Sejak hari itu, Ino sudah resah, ditambah hingga hari ini Shikamaru tak membalas pesannya. Ia telah menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Hinata pada Sakura, namun gadis pink itu berasumsi bahwa itu hanya teman atau rekan kerja Shikamaru. Ino menyesal tak bertanya lebih lanjut pada Hinata bagaimana ciri perempuan itu.

Pesan Choji terbuka, rupanya Choji memiliki asumsi yang sama ditambah katanya Shikamaru sedang sibuk-sibuknya di kantor. Mungkin hanya dirinya yang terlalu berprasangka buruk, tak mungkin bukan Shikamaru tak bercerita kepada sahabat kalau dekat dengan seseorang. Lagi pula, Shikamaru bukan tipe yang peduli dengan perempuan. Selama hidupnya, setau Ino hanya dia perempuan yang berada dekat dengan Shikamaru. Sepertinya, memang Ino yang terlalu cemas.

Ponselnya kemarin berdering, kali ini sebuah panggilan masuk. Senyum itu mengembang membaca nama si penelpon

"Shika" sebenarnya Ino ingin menggunakan nada kesal, tapi tidak, Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya "Ino, maaf sekali tentang janji kemarin. Aku tak bisa datang, kau tahu kantor sedang sibuk-sibuknya, aku bahkan tak sempat mengirimkanmu pesan. Maaf sekali, Ino" Ino hanya tersenyum, walau Ia sadar Shikamaru takkan bisa melihat senyumnya. Kapan terakhir, pria nanas ini berucap panjang, Ino tak ingat, tapi yang jelas Ino bisa merasakan rasa menyesal Shikamaru.

"Tak apa, Shika. Aku mengerti. Kita bisa merencanakannya lain kali"

"Yah, aku akan menghubungimu begitu ada waktu kosong" beberapa detik kemudian, percakapan itu berakhir setelah beberapa kalimat penutup, namun senyum masih menghias wajah Ino.

"Apakah itu Shikamaru?" suara Ayahnya terdengar mendekat "I-ya Ayah" wajah Ino terasa memanas, seperti Ia ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Putri Ayah sudah dewasa. Apa kau ingin ayah berbicara dengan Shikaku?"

"Untuk apa Ayah?"

"Setidaknya kalian bisa bertunangan dulu"

…..

.

.

.

Ino tak tahu harus memandang ke arah mana lagi. Perjalanan ini terasa sangat lama. Diantara keheningan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bayi menangis, sontak aquamarine Ino memandang pasangan yang duduk dua baris di depannya. Mereka terlihat masih sangat muda.

Ah, sebuah keluarga bahagia

7

Ino sedang berada di mini market yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, saat aquamarinenya terpaku pada sosok berambut merah yang juga tengah berada di sana

"Gaara" Ino menyapa memastikan apa yang ada di pikirannya

"Ino" ternyata pria merah itu juga mengenalinya. Ino tersenyum, ini kejutan yang menyenangkan. Gaara adalah salah satu teman akademik Ino tapi hanya beberapa tahun, pada tahun terakhir pria itu kembali ke kampung halamannya.

"Wah sudah lama sekali, Gaara. Apa yang kau lakukan di Konoha?" Mereka sebenarnya dulu tak terlalu akrab, hanya saja Gaara salah satu anggota tim basket yang dipimpin Shikamaru membuatnya sedikit banyak berinteraksi dengan sosok itu.

"Hanya beberapa urusan, kau tahukan, kakakku akan segera bertunangan" Ino teringat sosok perempuan berambut pirang yang beberapa kali terlihat bersama Gaara "Temari?" Pria itu hanya bergumam. Sebenarnya Ino jengkel, dijawab seperti itu, seakan tak menghargai Ino sebagai lawan bicara.

"Oh calonnya orang Konoha?" Ino hanya berbasa-basi, tapi pria di sampingnya sontak memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung "Kau tak tahu?"

"apa?"

"Kakakku akan bertunangan dengan Shikamaru"

…..

"Dua minggu lagi"

…..

.

.

.

Suasana semakin dingin, Ino tak memprediksi ini. Harusnya tadi Ia mengeluarkan jaket dari kopernya. Penumpang lain sudah terlelap, hanya dia yang terjaga. Ino tak punya pemandangan lain, maka Ia kembali memandang ke jendela, kali ini tatapannya ke bawah, menyaksikan kerlap-kerlip lampu bumi yang terlihat sangat cantik. Dia tak tahu sekarang posisinya di mana, hanya saja jelas Konoha sudah tertinggal ratusan mil di belakang.

Ah pasti mereka tengah mempersiapkan pesta pertunangan itu.

8

"Apakah ayah harus pergi?" Ino masih bergelayut manja di lengan ayahnya, bahkan saat pria 50 tahunan itu telah mengeluarkan koper "Ino, ayah hanya pergi 3 hari, itu pun bersama Shikaku" Ino tahu, ini hanya perjalanan biasa tapi entah kenapa Ino tidak rela.

"Baiklah, jika Ino bosan di rumah, Ino akan ke rumah Shikamaru" Tubuh ayahnya yang tengah berjalan menuju mobil sontak berhenti "Kau bisa menginap di rumah Choji, Shikamaru sedang sibuk, Ino" ayahnya seperti mengulas senyum terpaksa, lalu kembali meneruskan langkah menuju mobil. Ino hanya tersenyum, mengangguk.

……

"Ayah pergi, Ino"

.

.

.

.

"_Are you alright_?" Tangisan Ino sepertinya mengundang perhatian perempuan 50 tahunan yang duduk di sampingnya. Perempuan itu menatap khawatir, segera Ino menghapus kasar pipinya yang basah, memaksakan seulas senyum.

"_I'm Okay_"

9

Ino tersadar. Ada apa. Rasanya tubuhnya tengah terombang ambing. Yang Ia ingat, mereka sedang latihan gerakan Cheer yang akan ditampilkan pada pertandingan basket minggu depan. Ia teringat tubuhnya sedang berada di puncak, saat susunan tubuh yang dijejakinya goyah. Ino masih mengingat saat tubuhnya menghantam lantai, rasa sakit yang begitu nyeri pada persendian kakinya membuatnya hilang kesadaran.

Lalu dimana Ia sekarang. Ia mencium aroma yang sangat familiar, rumput basah bercampur aroma masculine khas pria, apakah Ia sedang berada di lapangan. Oh bagaimana latihan itu, apakah anggotanya baik-baik saja. Ino merasakan tubuhnya berpindah, dan perlahan aroma itu hilang. Samar terdengar suara deru mobil hingga sakit itu menyerang kembali dan dunia Ino kembali mengabur.

Perlahan aquamarine itu terbuka, silau lampu langsung mendistraksi, membuat sang aquamarine menyipit untuk menyesuaikan. Netranya menelusuri sudut ruangan bernuansa putih, aroma obat terasa pekat. Hanya ada satu entitas di sana, seorang pria dengan surai berbentuk nanas yang sedang memejamkan mata di samping tubuhnya.

"Shika" Ino bersuara lemah, sangat lemah hingga sosok yang dipanggil tak sedikit pun bergerak. Kedua sudut bibir Ino terangkat begitu menyadari jari-jarinya yang sedang berada pada genggaman Shikamaru. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya yang lain, mengangkat demi menyentuh wajah Shikamaru. Hanya usapan lembut tapi cukup membuat sang pemilik wajah terbangun.

Mata yang biasanya hanya terlihat sayu karena mengantuk itu tengah memandang Ino. Pupil pada mata kelamnya itu terlihat membesar, tak berkedip untuk beberapa detik.

"Shik-" belum selesai kata itu terucap, tubuh lemahnya telah terperangkap dalam pelukan Shikamaru. Begitu cepat, hingga untuk sesaat tubuh Ino mematung.

Pelukan itu berlangsung beberapa belas detik selanjutnya. Saat Ia tersadar sosok yang telah memeluknya, Ino membalas pelukan itu, mengaitkan jari-jarinya pada bahu Shikamaru. Ino dapat merasakan nafas hangat Shikamaru yang terasa memburu berhembus di lehernya, suara detak jantung mereka yang terasa semakin cepat, wajahnya yang memanas demi menyadari jarak tubuh mereka yang begitu dekat.

…..

"_Oh thanks God_"

…..

"Kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku, Ino"

…..

.

.

.

Ah Jatuh cinta, sebuah rasa yang tak bisa digambarkan. Ino ingat masa masa bahagia itu. Bahkan saat Dia hanya tersenyum, Ino pun sudah bahagia. Kini rasa itu menjelma menjadi momok. Besarnya rasa bahagia yang dirasakan Ino di masa lalu, sebesar itu pula rasa sakit yang Ia rasakan saat ini.

10

Ino terguncang. Tanpa kata Ia meninggalkan Gaara yang memandangnya bingung, bahkan Ia tak mengambil snack yang telah dimasukkan keranjang. Tunangan katanya, Shikamaru akan bertunangan. Apa yang Gaara maksud Shikamaru yang lain, tapi Ino jelas tahu di Kota Konoha ini hanya ada satu Shikamaru.

Ino terduduk di teras rumahnya, masih takt ahu harus melakukan apa. Sungguh dia tak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Gaara. Tak mungkin Shikamaru akan bertunangan, dengan Temari, itu tak mungkin. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Ino masih terdiam, tangannya memegang liotin pemberian Shikamaru.

Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya, hanya satu yang tahu kebenarannya

"Cho-ji" Ia berusaha terdengar baik-baik saja

"a-apa kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah pertunangan Shika dan Temari" Ino tak tahu kenapa lidahnya harus mengatakan kalimatnya yang lain

"Shikamaru sudah memberi tahumu"

…..

"Ino"

…..

"K-kau tahu, pertunangan itu" dan detik itu juga, dunia Ino mengabur, telinganya samar mendengar suara Choji memanggil. Ino takt ahu harus berbuat apa. Ia berdiri hanya untuk duduk kembali. Berdiri lagi, berjalan, mondar-mandir lalu kembali duduk. Hatinya terasa nyeri. Entah sejak kapan pipinya juga telah basah dengan air mata. Tangannya memegang erat liontin pemberian Shikamaru.

Shikamarunya, Shikamaru cinta pertamanya akan bertunangan dengan yang lain. Orang yang dicintainya sejak Ia mengenal cinta, mencintai orang lain. Shikamaru yang selalu ada untuknya, Shikamaru yang selalu menghapus airmatanya saat Ia teringat ibunya, Shikamaru yang menuruti segala ingin Ino. Sejak kapan mereka bersama? Pertanyaan itu mencuat. Kenapa Ia tak tahu.

Suara dering telepon mengembalikan kesadaran Ino. Ini bukan dering ponselnya, tapi dering telpon rumah. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Ino menyeret tubuhnya, melangkah masuk, menerima telpon

"Dengan keluarga Yamanaka"

"Saya sendiri"

"Kami ingin mengabarkan bahwa Yamanaka…."

…..

.

.

.

11

Entah sejak kapan aquamarine itu terlihat begitu redup, seolah sesuatu telah meraup seluruh cahayanya. Tidak hanya sang aquamarine, bahkan keseluruhan wajah itu telah kehilangan sinarnya seakan sang pemilik tubuh telah menyerah pada apapun. Berkali-kali matanya mengkristal lalu berkedip-kedip, menghalau agar taka da setetes pun yang membasahi wajah. Bibir yang biasanya merona, hari itu terlihat begitu pucat, kering, seakan taka da darah yang mengalir di sana. Bahu yang begitu kecil itu terlihat ringkih, lunglai, walau terduduk di tengah keramaian tawa.

Pandangan sang pemilik tubuh tertumbuk pada liontin di tangannya, liontin yang telah menemani hari-harinya hampir dua tahun terakhir. Bukan karena cantiknya, walau dirinya yakin liontin itu berharga mahal, dibeli seseorang hanya untuk diberikan pada orang yang berharga. Ino menyayangi liontin itu karena diberikan oleh seseorang yang sangat tinggi harganya di hati Ino.

"Apa kau sudah lama?" Ino tersadar dari pikirnya begitu sebuah suara mengintrupsi. Wajahnya terangkat, menatap sosok berambut pirang yang juga tengah menatapnya. Bisa dibilang ini pertemuan pertama mereka secara langsung, di masa lalu Ino hanya mengenalnya sebagai saudara salah satu anggota tim basket di akademiknya.

"Baru saja" Ino menjawab, yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman menciut di telinganya. Lihatlah, sosok perempuan yang tengah duduk di depannya. Wajahnya terpahat begitu baik, khas perempuan dewasa, tatapannya tajam dan pasti, seakan tak ada keraguan di sana, nada suaranya terdengar mantap, taka da sedikit pun kesan lemah dan manja. Ino menciut, seakan Ia menjadi perempuan terburuk di depan sosok ini.

"Ini" Ino mendorong sebuah kotak kecil ke hadapan Temari "Bukalah"

"Kalung?" Ino mencoba tersenyum, sesekali menggigir bibir bawahnya, sesak di dadanya semakin terasa

"Itu milikmu" selanjutnya Temari menatapnya bingung "Terjadi salah paham, dan berakhir kalung itu padaku tapi i-itu tetap m-milikmu"

"Maaf" entah kenapa bibirnya harus berucap kata itu, tapi benar ini semua salahnya. Mengira susuatu diberikan untuknya, sesuatu yang Ia kira tanda sebuah cinta, sebuah balasan, sesuatu dari orang yang Ia kira juga merasa hal yang sama. Seseorang yang mungkin tak memiliki secuilpun rasa yang Ia harapkan. Ino meringis. Rasa yang terlalu besar itu, membuatnya buta, bahkan membedakan ukuran huruf I dan T saja Ia keliru.

Lama mereka terdiam. Temari, perempuan yang selalu mempunyai kalimat cerdas untuk lawan bicaranya, entah kenapa sore itu tak menemukan satu kalimatpun. Matanya menatap sosok Ino, perempuan yang biasanya terlihat ceria, fashionable, dan cerewet seakan tak ada di sana. Seakan yang duduk di depannya, bukanlah Yamanaka Ino, sahabat calon tunangannya.

"Kau akan pergi?" Netra Temari tertuju pada koper besar di samping Ino

"Liburan" Ino mencoba tersenyum

"Berarti kau takkan datang besok?" Ino tahu Temari hanya bertanya, tidak ada sedikit pun raut di wajahnya ingin menyakiti, tapi efek tanya itu pada hatinya begitu terasa. Ino menggigit bibirnya keras, kedua tangannya saling meremas, menahan segala nyeri. Ia begitu ingin menyuarakan sebuah jawaban tapi suaranya terasa sangat jauh, maka dia memilih diam.

…..

"Tapi kau akan datang ke pernikahan kami kan?" Ino sontak mengangkat wajah, menatap langsung sosok Temari, pernikahan katanya. Sedikit rasa karat terkecap di lidahnya, Ia yakin bibir bawahnya tengah berdarah. Namun, Ia tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan maka dengan sekuat tenaga Ino membentuk senyum.

…..

"Kuusahakan"

12

"Shika, menurutmu antara aku dan Shion siapa yang lebih cantik?" Ino bertanya di suatu siang, di hari libur, di kamar Shikamaru. Manusia yang ditanya hanya menatap Ino sekilas lalu memutar mata, bosan. Puber benar-benar menghantam sahabat nya. Pikir Shikamaru. Dalam satu bulan ini, Ia telah kenyang dengan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Shika jawab" Ino memaksa, tangannya menari-narik lengan sahabatnya, membuat Shikamaru yang tengah focus bermain shogi menghembuskan nafas kasar

"Mendokusei, Ino. Aku tak pernah memikirkan itu" Ino cemberut "Maka pikirkanlah, jenius. Itu tak sesulit soal ujian kita yang kemarin" nadanya benar-benar kesal, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Shikamaru tak menanggapi, meneruskan permainannya. Setelah puluhan detik terlewati dalam diam, Shikamaru menyerah.

"Kau" Shikamaru bersuara, netranya masih menghadap papan Shogi. Namun, suara itu tertangkap jelas di telinga Ino, maka sang pirang mendekat, duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Jadi menurutmu aku lebih cantik daripada Shion?" wajah cemberut tadi telah berganti dengan senyum lebar. Shikamaru hanya bergumam, namun tak melunturkan senyuman Ino. Pasalnya Shion salah satu perempuan tercantik di akademiknya.

"Kalau aku dan Sakura, lebih cantikkan mana?" Shikamaru kembali mengangkat wajah, menatap Ino sekilas, menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu kembali menatap bidak-bidak Shoginya

"Kau" kata itu terdengar begitu datar "Jawab yang serius, Shika" Ino kembali memekik

"Mendokusei, Ino. Berhentilah membandingkan. Menurutku aku, kau yang paling cantik di akademik" dan senyum Ino tak bisa lebih lebar lagi. Mereka terdiam beberapa detik, Ino sibuk meredakan panas yang berkumpul di wajahnya. Untung saja mata pria itu tengah terpaku pada papan Shogi, tak sempat memerhatikan wajah gadis di sampingnya yang sempurna memerah.

…..

"Jadi menurutmu, aku yang paling cantik?"

"Hm"

.

.

.

13

Ino masih di sana. Di depan sebuah gunduk tanah yang masih basah. Teman-temannya telah pergi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, menyisakan Ino yang tak ingin beranjak.

"Hai, Ayah. Akhirnya kita sendiri" Ino mencoba tersenyum, walau yang terjadi adalah wajahnya yang kembali basah "Hiks…Hiks.. apa Ayah bahagia di sana? Apa Ayah bahagia meninggalkan Ino sendiri di sini?" Sungguh Ia tak ingin menaikkan nada di depan Ayahnya, tapi semua ini, semua ini membuatnya marah.

"Ino tak suka sendiri hiks …. hiks. Seharusnya Ayah mengajakku juga, sekarang Ino tak punya siapa-siapa" Ino terduduk, tersungkur di depan makam sang Ayah.

"Ayah, apa yang harus Ino lakukan? Ino tak bisa lagi menatap mereka tanpa marah, tanpa benci" Sungguh semua ini dapat membunuhnya, kejadian kemarin hingga hari ini membuatnya tersadar betapa selama ini, Ia hidup dalam kepura-puraan. Ia tahu, dalam urusan ini tak ada yang bersalah. Ia juga tahu, teman-temannya menyembunyikan hubungan Shikamaru dan Temari untuk menjaga perasaannya.

Sekarang Ia tak bisa menatap Sakura atau Choji tanpa rasa malu, betapa menyedihkan dirinya. Lalu Shikamaru, sungguh ini bagian yang paling sulit untuk Ino. Mereka seakan menjadi dua pribadi yang asing, Shikamaru menghindarinya seperti Ino yang juga berusaha menghindar. Bahkan sejak kemarin, tak sedetik pun mata kelam itu menatapnya, seakan Ia tak ada di sana. Tapi benar, apa yang Ino harapkan, bukannya harusnya memang seperti itu. Mereka akan bertunangan, saling mencintai, jelas atensi Shikamaru hanya berpusat pada Temari.

Setelah belas menit berlalu, Ino mengusap kasar wajahnya, mencoba tersenyum. Bagaimana pun semua telah terjadi. Tak ada siapapun yang salah. Pikirnya. Ia hanya jatuh cinta, sayangnya pria yang dicintainya mencintai perempuan lain. Yah sesederhana itu.

"Ayah tahu, mereka akan bertunangan. Dua minggu lagi. Ah Ayah tak pernah bertemu Temari, dia perempuan yang sempurna, sangat cocok dengan Shikamaru"

"Ino mungkin takkan datang ke pesta mereka, Ino tak sanggup"

….

"Ayah, Ino ingin pergi"

….

"pergi dari semua ini"

…..

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan yang terasa begitu lama untuk Ino, pesawat itu mendarat di bandara tujuan dengan selamat. Ino menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Di sini, di kota ini, kota yang begitu padat, Ino akan menghabiskan hari-harinya.

Mungkin hari-hari di Konoha sesekali kan teringat, tapi tak apa, semua sudah tertinggal. Mungkin Ino akan banyak merindu, tak apa, begitu risiko untuk mereka yang ditinggalkan. Mungkin butuh sedikit waktu untuk Ino tertawa lagi, tak apa, yang penting tak terlihat menyedihkan.

Mungkin Ino akan jatuh cinta lagi, lalu patah lagi. Tak apa. Atau mungkin hatinya takkan bisa jatuh cinta lagi. Itu juga sungguh tak apa.

Ino tak peduli, Ia hanya ingin bernafas, mengikuti takdir Tuhan, lalu suatu hari mungkin Tuhan kasihan dan mengambil nyawanya.

Itulah hari yang Ino tunggu.

THE END


End file.
